


Christmas

by makingitwork



Series: Draco/Harry [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas time!, M/M, fluff!, happy ending!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 07:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2643134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drarry and their children at Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas

Draco didn't ever want to admit it, but goddamn, it _was._

Christmas at the Weasley's, that's the new Weasley's mind you, Hermione and Ron.

When all of Weasley's family come over, and everyone's crammed into one room, and the Christmas tree sparkles incessantly while some Christmas film plays. Presents haven't been opened yet, and Ginny and Dean are asleep beside the Christmas tree, Mr and Mrs Weasley bickering fondly over breakfast. Rose and Ron getting beaten to death by Hermione in a game of scrabble. Everyone still in their pyjamas, this was Draco's third Christmas here, and he loved it.

Sitting in his silk pyjamas beside Harry, not on the sofa, which was littered with presents, but in front of it, leaning against it, side by side, Lily between Draco's legs, and Scorpius between Harry's legs, a blanket pulled up covering them both, while they ate breakfast which rested on their children's laps, so they had to reach forward to take some. Draco reached around his five year old daughter, grabbing a piece of sizzling bacon and she whined

"Daddy! That was my piece!"

Draco laughed, kissing the top of her head, and breaking off a piece of buttered toast and bringing it to her lips "You've had enough bacon to last a lifetime, my love," he murmured, and she ate the toast with a pout, and Draco rolled his eyes, encouraging Scorpius to have even move of Grandma Weasley's delicious bacon. Lily's attention was soon turned back to the muggle tv box

"Because you don't let us have bacon at home."

"No bacon? Blimey Draco," Ron calls "What do you eat?"

"There are other foods besides bacon, Ronald." Draco rolls his eyes, and Scorpius giggles in delight, cuddling into the warmth of Harry's stomach. In the crib, a baby starts crying, and Fred jumps up

"Don't worry 'Mione, I've got this."

"Not you don't." George snapped "Don't worry 'Mione, I've got this-" and they both race to stop the little baby crying.

Draco remembers his first Christmas here, he hadn't wanted to come, thought it would be awkward and unbearable, but it was perfect. This time, though, was even more perfect. Warm, fire crackling in the corner, Grandpa Weasley's irritating dog snuggled up beside Draco no matter how much he tried to push him away, familiar carols beaming from the tv, light-hearted bickering, the smell of warm food, the twinkling of the Christmas tree.

" _Oh Draco!"_ Hermione gushes, rushing over and hugging Draco tightly "A Wizarding Look at Philosophy? How did you manage to find it?!"

Draco's cheeks tinge pink, and he feels Harry squeeze his hand. Hermione's opened her present then. "Look inside," he manages, and Hermione does. Gasping when she sees it signed. She's speechless, and hugging him again and Draco laughs "Glad you like it, Granger." And she's too over-whelmed to remind him that it's Weasley now. Lily's frowning at the book, turning to look up at Draco haughtily and he laughs "Maybe it's time everyone opened their gifts?"

And it's a wonderful thing. Everyone's given something to everyone, and a little something extra for the children, and there's laughter, and music, and they rush outside and have a snowball fight, till Harry's fingers go numb and everyone heads inside for hot chocolate. They all sleep downstairs, all crowded on the floor around each other, dozing off to some film. Sometime in the night, Draco yearns for his mother, who couldn't make it this year, who wouldn't come despite being invited. A lovely woman yes, a lovely kind woman, who won't change her ways.

Harry kisses the back of his neck. "She'll be back by New Years, Draco. The children loved the presents she sent."

"We'll come here again next year, right?" Draco whispers, and George's voice carries to them.

"'Course you will, Malfoy. Or I'll be draggin' you back here myself."

And Draco doesn't ever think he's felt more loved. 


End file.
